I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus
by Ashurii no Neko
Summary: Then Naruto's mission makes too far from home, Christmas looks bleak for Sasuke and the kids. But lo and behold! Santa has a few tricks in his bag. Rated T Lime MPreg. Have a every yaoi Christmas.One Shot


**I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus **

**Summary:** With Naruto away on a mission, Sasuke and their kids expect an off Christmas. But Santa has a trick up his sleeve… Lime M-Preg rated T One shot NaruSasu Re-edited since I did a crummy job the last time. Please don't kill me... it's Christmas!!! -begs-

* * *

A nice Christmas Yaoi story as a gift for my reviewers. XD

* * *

_Dec 24th Afternoon..._

"I'm sorry Sasuke but, Naruto won't be back until after the 25th."

"But Tsunade, Hikari and Ankoku are expecting their mom for Christmas. Can't something be done?"

Tsunade shook her head. She looked at the disheveled and ticked raven-haired in front of her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but Naruto's too far to be reach. You'll just have to wait and see him."

Tsunade then sighed. "I'm sorry but I think they'll understand after all I'm sure they're use to it from the last few Christmases."

Sasuke gave in, scratching his head. "Yea, but he promise he would be home at least this Christmas."

He turned to walk out the office. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at the party right?"

Tsunade smiled. "Of course Sasuke. See ya."

"Yea… see ya." Saddened, Sasuke left out of the office. _How am I going to tell Hikari and Ankoku?_

Tsunade just sighed once more. "You really shouldn't put him through this. It's killing my heart." She said aloud in her office.

A clothed figure appeared from the shadows. "I know, but it's for his surprise. It will make a nice Christmas surprise."

"Yea. Yea." Tsunade commented. "Just remember, if he kicks your ass, I'm laughed and taking pics."

The figured chuckled. "Trust me on this." He left, taking a bag that was left in the room for him.

--X--

"Daddy!!!" Two kids, both twins, ran from the Christmas to the blond that walked into the Uchiha household.

"Hey Ankoku, Hikari." Sasuke smiled for his kids. He looked up to see a just about finished tree and his friends: the rest of the rookie 9, team Gai, the sand siblings and Sai.

They had been preparing for the Christmas party at the house tomorrow. Each with children of their own.

"Sasuke you're back." Exclaimed Sakura. She ran up and hugged him. She looked the saddened face her friend tried to hide. "Why the long face?"

"Daddy…" said of the twins, a girl around 10 with ebony hair and blue eyes. "Where's mommy?"

"Uhh…Hikari…" Sasuke started to say but was interrupted by the other twin, a boy with blond hair and onyx eyes.

"When mom coming home?" he said.

"I'm sorry Ankoku." Sasuke finally said. "But mom's still on the mission. He won't be home until at least after Christmas."

"Oh sorry." Sakura replied, hugging her friend once more.

The rest looked apologetically at the Uchiha-Uzumaki mother and kids. It was almost expected as Naruto had been absent on Christmas for the past three years. But still… it was sad.

"No, mommy will be here." Hikari pouted aloud. "Santa will bring him here."

"Don't count on it Hikari," said Ankoku, rolling his eyes. "Santa didn't bring him last year or the before that or the year before that one. Not that Santa exists anyway."

Hikari gasped. She pointed an accusing finger at her brother. "TAKE THAT BACK!!!" she yelled. "HE DOES TOO EXIST!!"

Ankoku placed his face in front of his sister's, yelled back. "NO HE DOESN'T!!! GROW UP DOBE!!!"

"YES HE DOES!!!" she yelled again. "AND MAKE ME TEME!!!"

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" The command quieted down everything.

Surprisingly, it was Hinata who was now panting for breath after the yell. Apparently marrying Kiba was now paying off.

Sasuke shook off the shock. "Ankoku, apologize to Hikari."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine." Ankoku turned to his now tearing up sister. "I'm sorry for yelling and saying that Santa is nothing but a lie adults tell kids in order to make them behave during the year."

Sasuke and the other flinched slightly. Ankoku was taking too much after him. Wasn't really sure whether that was a good or bad thing now.

Hikari wiped her eye, smiling Naruto's trademark grin. "It's okay." She kissed her brother, watching him squirm and spasm out.

"Eww…!!!! Dad she kissed me."

"Alright, you two." Sasuke said. "It's bedtime. We have to prepare for Santa. Now up to bed."

"Awww…" the kids groaned but did as they were told. Bidding the rest night, everyone decided it was time to leave.

"Night Sasuke." Hinata and Kiba replied. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yea guys good night." Sasuke smiled, waving good bye. When the last one was gone, he closed the door and went to the room of his two young ones.

As expected, they were in bed, awaiting the habitual Christmas story. Hikari on the right side of the bedroom and Ankoku on the left, Sasuke sat in the rocking chair in the middle.

"So… what story this year?" He asked the two. "Ankoku's or Hikari's choice?"

"This one daddy." Hikari said, hugging the book.

"Ok." Sasuke replied. "This year's story is _The Legend of the Snow Kunoichi_."

He cleared his throat and started reading. "Once upon a time the village of snow…"

* * *

_Dec 25th 4:29 a.m. ... _

_THUMP…!!!_

Sasuke woke with a start. He looked at the clock as it read 4:30 a.m.. He assumed it was just a fragment of his imagination and drifted back to sleep.

_THUD!!!!_

_What the hell?!!!!_ The raven haired pulled a kunai from under his pillow and slowly crept out his room.

He stopped over to see his kids' room. He was relieved to see that the sound didn't wake up the two.

He walked slowly downstairs. The door was closed so no force entry. He heard more noises coming from the living room. He looked from the corner into the looking to see a…

A red clothed rear and a large bag.

"Santa??" he called out to the figure. The figure stopped.

"Close enough…" the figure. "Teme."

_Teme?!! Wait…_ Sasuke smiled and leaped onto the figure. "NARUTO!!!" he yelled. "You came home!!"

"Yea." Naruto replied, kissing Sasuke deeply for a whiled. When they were finished Sasuke moved back to see Naruto clothed in a Santa suit. Red hat and all. "I've been home since this afternoon."

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed, slapping Naruto upside the head. "Dobe!!! You had me moping that you wouldn't be here this Christmas and you were the whole thing."

Sasuke turn around as to not face Naruto and give him the cold shoulder.Naruto sensed it and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto apologized. "I wanted to surprise you and kids."

"You had scared and worried." Sasuke mumbled, admitting his fear. "I thought was wrong seeing as it took you longer than usual."

"Aww… my poor baby." Naruto cooed. "Let me make you feel better."

"What can you do-Aww!" Sasuke felt Naruto rub his hand against his chest.

He mewled as Naruto began tweaking at his pert nipples and began nibbling at his neck.

"Sasuke." Naruto purred. "You've been a naughty boy."

Naruto watched as Sasuke began moaning and blushed. "So I have to punish you."

He moved down more. Naruto smirked as he felt a bulge in Sasuke's pajama pants. Sasuke cringed moaning as Naruto slipped his hand under his pants and grabbed at his member.

"Luckily Santa's have merciful." Naruto licked at his neck, pulling down Sasuke's pants.

"Just…mmm do... it" Sasuke panted. "Please...-huff- Dobe..."

The blond smirked at Sasuke under him. "And by the way" he whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Merry Christmas."

Too busy in 'bonding' they never noticed the noise that hovered at the stairs.

* * *

_Dec. 25 7:30 p.m. ..._

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!"

"HEAR HEAR!!!!!"

The party went off with a blast. When Naruto back home, it seemed that everything was back to normal. Sasuke was happy –limping but still happy- . But lo and behold… there was something on everyone's mind…

"I didn't see you when you came back Naruto." Sai said being that he was on patrol during the night.

"I came back home during the afternoon." Naruto replied. I wanted to surprise Sasuke and the others."

Sai then smirked. "So how did you get the Santa suit?"

Sasuke paused for a moment. "How did you know about the Santa suit? I never told anyone about the suit."

Sai started smiling in a manner that scared both Naruto and Sasuke. "Then I suppose you probably didn't want anyone knowing that Sasu-chan was a 'naughty boy'."

Naruto cringed. "How did you…?"

Sai said nothing but just pointed to the group gathering at the tree. "You'll love the story."

The pair walked over to the group, seeing everyone gathering around Hikari and Ankoku.

"That's not what happened…" Ankoku had objected to what his sister had said and started it over.

"We woke up hearing people talking and noises. So when we got downstairs, we saw daddy jumping in Santa's arms. Then Santa kissed daddy…!!!"

Sasuke blushed as the story continued on. Naruto was frozen into place.

It got worse as Hikari, being energetic and childish began talking about the 'gift' Santa to daddy.

"Santa and Daddy were making those 'owwie' sounds that daddy makes with mommie in their room at night playing horsie. We saw that Santa looked like mommy without his clothes and then they made that noise always' follow quiet and messies."

The two twins looked at everyone. The whole room was covered with pink tinted faces and snickers.

The two smiled and chirped. "And when we saw Daddy kiss Santa Claus. I told Ankoku he existed."

Everyone turned to face Naruto and Sasuke, smiling oddly at the couple holding back some laughter and questions in the wake. Sakura and the other girls pinching at their noses to stop the blood flow.

Kakashi stepped to the side of the blushing couple. "Do you two still have the suit?" Kakashi asked, eyeing Iruka. "I have an idea for a Christmas gift tonight for Iruka."

FIN…

* * *

Merry Christmas!!! And have a happy Year. I promise I'll try and get chapter 4 up soon. 


End file.
